Gasoline fuel supplied in a conventional manner to an internal combustion engine frequently contains relatively large droplets that undergo incomplete combustion. This reduces the engine's efficiency, and increases the pollutants in its exhaust. In an engine for an automobile or other motor vehicle, the decreased efficiency results in realization of fewer miles per gallon of gasoline.
It has heretofore been recognized that engine efficiency is increased and pollution is decreased when the gasoline is heated and the size of the droplets therein is reduced prior to its introduction into the engine. The present invention provides an improved fuel delivery system for achieving these desired results.